Haunting past
by Ava 365
Summary: He had done the unthinkable, making her run away from everything she knew, her family, her safety… and him. She had to get away from that monster. But the Kamis couldn’t let that go unpunished.
1. Chapter 1

This story kept coming to my head over and over, so I decided to give it a try and write it down. I intend for it to be a short story, with not many chapters. I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think...

**HAUNTING PAST**

**BY**

**AVA 365**

Summary: He had done the unthinkable, making her run away from everything she knew, her family, her safety… and him. She had to get away from that monster. But the Kamis couldn't let that go unpunished.

**CHAPTER 1. COMING BACK HOME**

How long had it been?

Eight years if she was not mistaken.

Eight years without setting foot on her beloved city, the city where she grew up, where she made friends.

While she was driving her rented car she recalled or her past memories, most of them good, as she drove through the city, passing by the different places that brought memories from her past. The school, the place where she used to hang out with her friends, the movies…

She parked by some long and steep steps. She remembered running them up to the top as a child, when she was carefree and she believed there were no bad people in the world. Except for the Grinch, of course.

"Are we at grandma's yet?"

Her baby's sweet voice got her out of her musings.

"Yes sweetheart, we just have to climb up the stairs."

"YAY! Will uncle Sota be there?"

"I think so, he said he would be."

She couldn't help but smile at her seven-year-old son antiques.

"Now, Kenji, give me your hand and let's go."

She sighed. She loved her son dearly, but he was so much like his father. She despised the child's father. She despised what he had done to her on that fateful night when she had been too drunk to stop his advances, and when she realized what he intended to do it had been too late. She was already naked and beneath him, and although the effects of alcohol in her brain had automatically vanished when she realized what was about to happen, she had been too weak to stop him. She had to endure the pain and the humiliation.

When he was done with her she had curled in a fetal position and had cried. But he never comforted her, or thought he had done anything wrong. He merely slapped her buttock and said to be honoured, because she was one of the few he had taken an interest in. He merely turned around and left the motel room leaving her lying on the floor naked, he didn't even bother to cover her.

She had returned home after spending hours in the motel's shower, under extremely hot water, trying to wash away the pain, the humiliation and the feeling of constant dirt she felt covering her skin and her insides.

It was the humiliation and the feeling of guilt that had made her go as far away as she could. Her mother had wanted to go to the police, but grandpa knew better. The Taisho's had a name and a reputation; they were the one of the richest family of the city. Everybody knew they were untouchable, and no one would believe a girl coming from a modest family. And even if she had told them she had got pregnant, everyone would think she had seduced him to get to his fortune. It was a lose-lose situation.

Looking back to how her life had been away from her home city, she decided she had made the right decision. Her aunt Kaede had accepted her in her home with open arms. She had helped her during her pregnancy and when Kenji was born. She couldn't afford to go to college, but she had found a job in a book shop that she adored. She had always loved reading, she devoured books, one after the other, and she had proved to be a good book adviser. People used to come to the store because they knew she could give them the book they were looking for, no matter how far up in a shelf it was.

They reached the top of the stairs out of breath and she stopped to take in the view. The well house, just as she remembered. The Goshinboku tree was healthy as always. At the far end by the house stood her mother sweeping the floor. Her shoulder seemed to be a bit slumped, as if she was carrying a heavy burden on her shoulders. Kagome bit her lower lip; she knew her absence had been hard on her mother.

The middle aged woman raised her head, as if she noticed a presence in the vicinity. And she saw her, her baby girl. Tears flooded her eyes and threatened to fall down her cheeks. Kagome and Kenji walked towards the lady and fused in a warm embrace.

"I'm home mum."

Mrs. Higurashi sniffed.

"To stay?"

"Yes mom, Kenji and I are here to stay."

Mrs. Higurashi released Kagome from her embrace.

"Are you sure, baby?"

"Yes mom." Mrs. Higurashi looked her daughter up and down. There was something different in her. She stood proud and confident, very different from the shy and insecure Kagome from some years ago.

"You look…different."

"Yes mum. I did nothing wrong, so I shouldn't be the one hiding and living away from home."

Mrs. Higurashi dried her tears and smiled.

"Well, come on in. Kenji I made some muffins this morning. Would you like some?"

"Yes grandmother. Thank you"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled sweetly at her grandson. They hadn't seen each other very often and the boy was a bit shy around her. But nothing a few days together couldn't solve.

Kagome followed her mother and son into the house. She had today to settle and tomorrow she had an interview with someone Mr. Okawa, her former employer, had contacted and that would give her a job in another book shop, this one, near home. She breathed in deeply. Yes, she was home.

He woke up with a start, his sweaty hair glued to his face. There it was, that dream again, haunting him. It was a dream based on memories. He remembered the girl clearly.

She lived in a shrine, along with her mother, brother and grandfather. She was very quiet and always focused on her studies. He had found her boring and uninteresting, but he had noticed the way she blushed and had smelled her excitement when he was near. He was repulsed by her obvious interest in him and he did what he always did to girls like her.

She hadn't been the first one. Every time he found a girl interested in him, although they were all unworthy of his attention, he had bedded them. He was no fool; he knew they hated him after that. But he didn't care. They deserved it. They had it coming. He was just too good for them.

However he had never felt any remorse until her, the Higurashi girl. He had left her lying on the floor, naked and weeping. But after a while he began to feel remorse. Why had he regretted taking advantage of her and not the others, he didn't know. But the image of her moans of pain and her tears had haunted him for the past eight years.

He had tried to find her, to make sure she was alright. He even found where she lived and stood there for several days to see if she happened to see her. But she didn't seem to be there. Finally he assumed she had left, because her scent had been strong at first until it vanished after a few days.

He stopped looking for her, but he endured the images and the guilt every night. However lately, the dreams had changed a little, after he had wronged her she stood up with fury and pointing her right hand index finger she told him that he would pay for his actions. At that point he would wake up all sweaty and full of remorse.

He decided to take a shower to wash away the grime and the guilt. Today he had an agent to visit about a new writer. His father entrusted the finding of new talents to him because he had a sixth instinct were that was concerned. He always knew when an unknown writer would become a hit. His instinct had brought enormous benefits to the editorial his family owned.

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

The annoying sound made the body under the covers stir and stretch in a feline manner. Kagome groaned, she had been talking to her mother until past midnight and she would have slept a bit longer if she hadn't had to take Kenji to school. It was good that her mother had already made sure to register Kenji before she arrived, and he would attend the school near the shrine, where she and Sota had studied. And she also had an appointment for today, late in the morning.

She got up and went to have a shower. After a good shower and some breakfast she would be her cheery self again.

An hour and a half later Sota found his sister reading the newspaper while seeping her coffee. He smiled, because beside her was an empty plate that had clearly contained scrambled eggs and bacon, as well as some toasts. He looked around and noticed that she had made enough breakfast for him to eat.

"Morning sis."

Kagome raised her head and noticed her brother standing by the door. She smiled sweetly at him. He had grown a full head and a half. They had talked along with mom and grandpa until late at night. They had spoken a lot during the years she had been away, and had seen each other scarcely because the shrine kept them busy every day.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Sure do!"

"Sit down. Don't get used to it though. I feel like spoiling you a bit today."

Sota smiled and sat down taking the newspaper.

"So, what are you doing today?"

"I'm meeting this Miroku Houshi. Mr. Okawa gave me his number and I set an appointment with him before I came. Mr. Okawa said he might have a job for me in a book shop."

"Where is Kenji?"

"I already took him to school."

"Already?"

"Yes sleepy head. I hope you don't get up this late every day. You know grandpa is not as strong as he was and he needs our help."

"I know sis. I don't, I promise. I usually help him with everything I can before I go to college and then I have a part time job to help with the bills."

Kagome smiled sweetly at him.

"Sorry Sota. I know you are being helpful. I guess I'm feeling a bit guilty I was away from you guys."

"No harm done. But, Kagome, I'm glad you are back. I wish I had been old enough back then to defend you. I would have punched that tight assed bastards. In fact I could …."

"No more Sota. He is not worth it. I rather have you by my side than in jail."

"Well. If you change your mind…. I have to get going. Bye sis!"

She cleaned up the kitchen and got ready to go.

He was reading the résumé in his hands. His friend Okawa had sent it to him via e-mail yesterday, and he was expecting the girl any minute now. They had agreed to meet in the same shop she would work. If what Okawa was right and she was such a valuable worker then he didn't need to ask much, just see her in action. Okawa never praised unless justified. And he highly praised her.

The bell sounded signalling someone was entering the shop and Ayame greeted the visitor.

"Good morning. Can I help you?"

"Good morning. I'm here to see Mr. Houshi."

"Yes. He is right over there."

Kagome looked to where she was pointing and noticed a young man sitting in an armchair reading. She frowned. There were no other men in the shop, so he had to be Miroku Houshi. He was younger than she had expected.

At that moment the man decided to raise his head and was rendered breathless by the lovely sight in front of him. That was the girl? Higurashi? He stood up to greet her.

"You must be Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes, then I suppose you are Miroku Houshi."

The man nodded and they shook hands.

"Please, sit down Miss Higurashi."

"Thank you."

"Well, you are greatly recommended by my good friend Okawa."

Kagome blushed and nodded.

"I see in your résumé that you have a lot of experience and great knowledge of many different type of books. How is that?"

"Well, I enjoy reading very much. I read every night before I go to sleep."

"Yes, I understand. But do you read children's books too?"

Kagome blushed again.

"Well, in a way I do. I have a child and I read a little to him every night."

"Are you married, then?"

Kagome cleared her throat and looked to the side.

"No I'm not. I'm a single mother."

Miroku cleared his throat.

"Don't get me wrong, Ms. Higurashi. I'm not here to judge you past actions. As long as you do your job well I don't care what you do in your spare time."

Kagome breathed again, not having realised how she had been holding her breath.

"Thank you Mr. Houshi. I really appreciate it."

"However..."

She sighed, 'there we go again' she thought. 'Just because I'm a single mother he will think I'm easy.'

"... I would like to see you work" Kagome raised her head in surprise and focused her attention on her boss-to-be.

"Don't look so surprised Ms Higurashi. It's not that I don't trust Okawa, but I would like to see for myself."

"No, of course. When shall I start?"

"In a moment. First I want to talk about salary and shift."

"Of course"

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon."

A middle-aged woman had just entered the book shop while Kagome was putting some books in a shelf. He companion Ayame was in the back office going through some papers.

"Can I help you?"

"Well, I was looking for a book for a four-year-old girl."

"Yes, come with me, please. Here is the section of books for children."

"Oh, there are so many books!"

"Were you looking for a specific book?"

The elegant woman in front of her brought a finger to her lips.

"I really don't know. My son adopted a child six months ago and I'm meeting her tomorrow. I wanted to get her a present to start bonding with her and I thought a book could be a good start."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"It's a good choice. Here you have some books that are quite the hit amongst the little ones. Feel free to have a look at them. I'll right over there if you need me."

The woman hesitated for a bit and then addressed Kagome.

"Could you recommend one? I'm really new at this and I'm not sure..."

Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Of course."

She picked up one of the books.

"My son Kenji used to enjoy this book very much. He started to read with this book. If you want to bond with that child it's good to spend some time with them, show them that you care."

The woman smiled.

"Thank you. I really appreciate your help. I'll follow your advice and I'll take this book."

"Sure, come with me. I'll put a nice wrapping."

The woman smiled again. It wasn't often that he found such competent shop assistants.

"May I ask your name?"

"Of course, my name is Kagome."

"It's been nice meeting you. My name is Makoto."

"It's been nice meeting you too. Enjoy your day Mrs. Makoto. I hope your son's child enjoys her present."

"I hope so too. Have a good day."

As Makoto Taisho was walking down the street with her purchase firmly held in her hand she kept thinking of a way to make amends with her son. She had forbidden Sesshomaru to adopt that human child Rin, but he did it anyway. Out of pride she had stopped contacting her son after a particular violent argument with her son. She couldn't understand why he would adopt a human. Lately she had realised that she missed her son and that she should take the first step to reconcile with him, she had been wrong and it was the right thing to do to make amends. She had also discovered that humans were not as bad. That girl, Kagome, was a good example. And she had met many over the last years.

"Mrs. Taisho?"

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the man standing in front of her.

"Good afternoon Miroku."

Miroku pointed at the bag she was carrying.

"I see you have been to the book shop."

"I just bought a book." She looked shyly at him. "For Rin."

"Sesshomaru will appreciate it."

Makoto smiled.

"I really hope so. And I hope it will allow me to spend some time with Rin too."

"I'm sure she will."

"By the way, there is a woman in the shop that is a real treasure. I've never seen her before. Is she new?"

"You mean Kagome?" The woman nodded. "I hired her today. She comes highly recommended."

"She recommended the book I purchased."

"I'm glad."

"Well, I have to go now. I want to meet Sesshomaru before he goes to pick up Rin."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Miroku watched the woman walk away. The woman had sure changed over the years. He remembered the high and mighty attitude she held herself with before she was assaulted by some youkai because her mate Toga had refused to hire them. As a sort of vengeance they had attacked her viciously and left her to die in a dirty alley. She was found by a human woman and brought to the shrine where she lived and nursed to health.

Since then she had become an anonymous benefactor. They never knew who was behind the amount of money sent every month, but she made sure the Higurashi shrine never went through hardships again. That had been five months ago, after her argument with Sesshomaru, and her views on humans changed drastically.

Miroku realised she had been easier to deal with since the incident. Even Inuyasha had noticed some change in her demeanour towards him. Things had become easier at the Taisho manor.

Kagome walked with a light step to pick up Kenji. Miroku had hired her; he said he was impressed with her knowledge and how she seemed to know what costumers were looking for. She hadn't known what to answer to that, she felt so embarrassed.

She waved at her son, who came running all the way to her awaiting arms giving her a bear hug.

"'Afternoon sweetie!"

"Hi mum."

"Want to go to the park for a while before we head home for supper?"

"YAY!"

She was glad she had found a job so soon. She had been surprised to know the night before that the shrine was doing fine, better than fine, actually. Her mother told her that they had an anonymous benefactor giving them money every month, thanks to that they could hire help and the shrine was doing great.

While she went with Kenji to the park she couldn't help but wonder who could be so generous. She stopped believing in people's good side a long time ago. Eight years ago, actually.

She sat on a bench at the park and watched how her son interacted with other children. Some were human, some were youkai, and some were hanyou, like him. Nobody seemed to mind. The grownups taking care of the little ones didn't seem to care. In fact those adults seemed to interact with each other as well. Things had sure changed since she left. When she still lived with her mother, before the incident happened, youkai didn't tolerate humans or hanyou. Whatever happened she was glad, because it would make things easier for her child.

"Mom."

Her son got her out of her thoughts.

"Yes baby?"

"Can I play with Rin?"

She followed his finger that was pointing at a little girl with brown long hair.

"Sweetie, she is too little for you."

"No she is not. Besides, everyone is ignoring her because she is too little. I want to show her how to make sand castles."

"OK baby, but you know the rule. Treat her kindly; she is much younger than you."

"Yes mom."

Sesshomaru got home after a long and hard day at work. As soon as he put his brief case on the floor and hung his jacket, he began to loosen the tie. Suddenly he felt little arms surround one of his legs and hug tight. He looked down to see his sunshine smiling brightly at him.

"Good night daddy."

"Good night Rin. How come you are still up?"

"I begged Jaken to let me wait you up. I have something very important to tell you."

He put his hand on his daughter's head and both went to the kitchen. While Sesshomaru ate Rin narrated what she had done that day.

"But the best thing daddy is that today I met Kenji Higurashi and his mother at the park." Sesshomaru stopped eating; the fact went unnoticed by his daughter. "The funny thing is that she is human and he has white hair like you and the same colour of your eyes. He also has the same mark on his forehead that you have."

'Higurashi, that was the girl's name, Kagome Higurashi'. His daughter kept talking oblivious to his father's distress. 'Had he found her finally?'

"Rin."

"Yes daddy"

"Is this boy..."

"Kenji?"

"Does he go to your school?"

"No he doesn't. Is he my cousin? You told me grandpa, uncle and you were the only dog youkai in the area."

"I don't know sweetheart. Do you know where he lives?"

"Well, he told me he lives in the Higurashi shrine and that he attends the school near it. It is also near the park where I met him. He said he would try to convince his mother to go to the park tomorrow and asked if I would be there, can I daddy?"

"Hn. Go to sleep Rin, there is school tomorrow and you need your rest."

"Yes daddy."

"And Rin, I will accompany you to the park tomorrow."

"Yay!"

Rin bounced all the way to her room, happy that his daddy would go with her to the park tomorrow. Hopefully he would meet Kagome there and he could apologise. Could it be that he had sired a son the night he had taken advantage of Kagome?

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every one! Thank you for your encouraging reviews! Here you have the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it as well. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome!!

**HAUNTING PAST**

**BY**

**AVA 365**

**CHAPTER 2. FATEFUL ENCOUNTER**

Here it was again, the same amount of money put in the donatives' box. Always the same amount, in a regular envelope, no sender's address, no note, they never saw who put the money in the box but it was there every morning, the first Monday of every month for the past five months.

She never doubted the money came from clean hands, she didn't know why but she was sure she could use the money to hire maintenance to have the shrine repaired and clean. Father could rest, he worked too hard in the shrine and Sota helped all he could, but it wasn't enough. Five months ago they didn't have money to get help, but thanks to their anonymous benefactor, now they did. She hoped she would meet them some day to give proper thanks.

Kenji was ecstatic; he was going to the park again! And mommy was coming with him! Hopefully he would get to see Rin again. He really hoped his mom liked his knew friend, that would mean she could come visit often.

As soon as they entered the park he looked for her, it wasn't too hard, he had memorised her smell. So he just had to pick up her scent and follow it.

There she was. He had found her. He released his mom's hand and ran.

"Kenji! Watch the swings dear! Keep a distance or they will hit your head!"

It was no use, her stubborn of a son far enough to not hear her.

She could see him approach the same cute little girl from yesterday. Was she alone? Kagome hadn't met her caretaker yesterday, but no one was as careless as to let a child on their own, right?

There he was. He was his son alright. The colour of the hair and eyes were unmistakable, but the mark on the boy's forehead made him his heir alright. If he were close enough he could scent him and that would be the final proof. He didn't need to, though. He was sure the boy was his son.

He looked around trying to find Kagome. He remembered her quite well. The memories of what he had done to her kept coming to him every night in the form of nightmares. It had been happening since that fateful night. He hadn't felt remorse or guilt that time, but he had for the past eight years, every single night.

There she was, right behind the swings, looking at their son with love in her eyes. Deep blue if he remembered correctly. How would she react if he were to approach her? Would she let him meet their son? Would she let him have a father-son relationship? There was only a way to find out. He would approach her.

Every time she looked at her son her heart felt as if it was being constricted. She had never felt so much love. In fact, at some point during her pregnancy she had doubted she would ever feel anything but hate for the creature, considering how it had been conceived. But after she held him in her arms after just being born, all doubts disappeared. She only felt love.

She knew she was exposing herself too much. Sesshomaru lived in the same city, so sooner or later they would meet. And although she felt she owed the jerk nothing she wanted Kenji to meet his family. No, she didn't do it for Sesshomaru, she did it for Kenji. She never told him what a monster his father was, she had always managed to avoid answering his questions about his father.

She needed to get stronger before facing that cursed family. There would probably be a lot of ugly fighting and she needed to be strong. She didn't know how she would react to seeing him. She hadn't seen him since that night and she still had nightmares. Besides, there was the fact that she hadn't got over the trauma, she hadn't been able to do more than just date with other men. And even that didn't go past the first date; she just couldn't trust men anymore. The damned youkai had ruined her. She was determined not to give up. She had read a lot and she felt that when the right man came along she would feel ready.

Just as it had happened yesterday youkai, hanyou and human parents or caretakers didn't seem to mind to spend time together talking while their children were playing. And then her eyes met with amber eyes. She retreated in fear; she began to hyperventilate and hid behind some trees. He was there. Sesshomaru was there. And he had been looking at her. Suddenly cruel amber eyes seemed to be looking at her from everywhere and she heard a mocking voice and a scorning laughter. The trees began to spin around her and she collapsed. She could hardly breathe, she felt like a pressure on her chest, and suddenly she began to throw up.

She had seen him. Where was she going?

Was she trying to hide from him? Of course she was. Why wouldn't she? He hadn't given her reasons to trust him. It was the first time they saw each other since the incident; of course she would be troubled.

She was trying to hide behind those trees. He should go see if she was alright. He grabbed a bottle of water and headed for the trees.

There she was, behind a tree and throwing up. She was clearly upset. He waited until she finished, it wouldn't do for him to startle her more.

Apparently she was done vomiting. He cleared his throat to catch her attention.

She looked up and when she saw him she trembled in fear.

"Don't be afraid. I will not hurt you."

Despite his words she didn't seem to believe him. But, again, she had no reasons to.

"I brought some water and a handkerchief. I thought they might help."

This wasn't happening to her. Her nightmare was right before her. And offering help nonetheless!

"Why would you like to help me? Last time I checked you didn't give a damn!

She was more surprised than he was. Where did that bitterness come from?

He got down to her level so she could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"What happened then is in the past. I promise I will not hurt you again."

She looked at him suspiciously.

"I promise. I won't."

"What do you want?"

He sighed. She was being difficult. But it was all his fault. She had been a happy and carefree girl and his selfish and cruel actions had turned her into this.

"Here, have some water to refresh your mouth, and take my handkerchief."

She narrowed her eyes while carefully taking what he was offering. She wouldn't give him a chance to repeat his past performances.

"I thought we would meet if I came back. I just never expected it to be so soon." Kagome looked to the side trying to see where Kenji was.

"Our son is fine, don't worry."

She almost broke her neck when she turned around to look at Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened. How had he known?

"How...?"

"I'm a youkai. He carries the mark of the heir to The House of the Moon. But if that wasn't the case his features scream Taisho.

"Well, fortunately he got my character." She quickly covered her mouth. What was wrong with her? Her mother had raised her better than that!

Apparently she was still upset about what he had done.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"It's OK. But I think you meant every word. I guess I deserve your anger."

He stood up and offered his hand in help. She wanted to refuse but her legs wouldn't hold her, so she took his hand. He helped her up and to lean on a tree trunk.

"I would have told you, eventually." Her eyes turned to their son and he knew what she meant.

"Were you really going to tell me we had a son?"

At that point she began to get angry.

"Look here mister. You did a despicable thing, and if you weren't who you are I would have gone to the police. However I knew I stood no chance against the Taisho family, so I left as far as I could. Later I found out I was pregnant. And if I was going to tell you it was because Kenji deserved to meet his family..."

"His name is Kenji?"

Kagome was surprised he wasn't even affected by her rash words. The old Sesshomaru would have her pined against a tree choking the life out of her.

"Yes, Kenji Higurashi."

"Look, I don't want to fight. I don't want to make it harder for you than what it already is. But I want to meet my son. I don't know what you have told him about me, I just hope that he doesn't hate me too much."

He couldn't finish what he was going to say, suddenly his face moved to one side and his cheek stung. Kagome had slapped him as hard as she could manage.

"I love my son. I would never let him think poorly of his father, no matter what a despicable monster you are. If he chooses to avoid you it will be his choice. Don't think so poorly of me just because you act like a bastard."

He was too astonished to respond, however he did notice her livid posture, he hands clenched into fists, her knuckles white. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line and her forehead was frowned. He brought a hand to his cheek.

"I apologise. Apparently I can't help but harm you. I promise I won't do it again. Just give me one more chance."

Kagome couldn't be more surprised at his calm demeanour. The Sesshomaru she remembered was as cold and calm but he never apologised. She didn't trust him near her but she was determined to allow Kenji to meet his father. If the idiot youkai in front of her decided to be an ass so as to push Kenji away from him, then that would not be her problem. She would play fair, though, she would let the man have his chance.

"Look, I had already decided I would allow Kenji to meet his father. I was going to look for you next week; we just arrived a few days ago. I wanted to get my bearings before that. It is going to be hard for him."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome trying to transmit his thoughts, he believed her and he wanted her to trust him not to harm her or their son.

"Thank you Kagome. I promise I will not harm you or Kenji. And I would like to get to know him better. Over there is my daughter Rin and she seems to get along with Kenji. Perhaps we can work this to our advantage."

Kagome was too astonished to respond. He knew her name? And the question came out of her traitorous mouth unwillingly.

Sesshomaru smirked. That woman spoke her mind and he liked that. Clearly she was not like the shy little mouse she had been eight years ago. A sense of guilt clenched around his heart. Had he made her so rash?

"Of course I know your name."

Seeing as he was not offended she tried another question.

"How?"

He smiled gently and her eyes widened.

"Perhaps I will tell you some other time."

She nodded.

"Shall we go with them?"

She nodded again.

He moved to the side signalling for her to go ahead and his hand unconsciously moved to the small of her back. At the contact of his hand with her back through her blouse she tensed and he removed his hand. It wouldn't do to lose her fragile beginning of trust. He needed for it to grow strong. Perhaps he would never have a relationship with the woman but his son deserved to have parents that at least had a non tense relationship.

"Push harder! I want to go so high up that I can touch the moon!"

The boy laughed

"Rin it's impossible to touch the moon. It's far, far away."

"Of course I can you silly. If you wish something really hard it will happen. I wished for a mommy and a daddy and look, now I have daddy. I'm sure some day I'll have a mommy too."

"So, if I wish it really hard I will have a dad some day?"

"Of course, Kenji! You just have to ask the angels every night and be a good boy and your wish will be granted."

Kagome stood frozen on the spot, just like Sesshomaru beside her. She felt as if someone was crushing her heart. Her wonderful son never gave the impression that he desperately wanted a father. Her eyes flooded with tears. Sesshomaru felt inexplicably compelled to give her some comfort, so he put his hand on her shoulder.

Kagome dried her tears with the tips of her fingers, it wouldn't do to upset Kenji with her troubles.

"Daddy! Look, this is my friend Kenji!" Rin jumped off the swing and launched at her father hugging his leg tightly. And then she noticed the woman standing by his side.

"Daddy, have you met Mrs Higurashi? She is Kenji's mother."

Sesshomaru brought a hand on top of Rin's head and nodded his head.

"Yes Rin, we have met."

"Mom, can Rin come over tomorrow? Grandma said we would make cookies. Can she come?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"We have to ask Rin's dad first, Kenji. He doesn't know us very well. He might not like his daughter being with strangers."

"Mr. Taisho, we are good people. We would never harm Rin, I promise."

His son's solemn answer reached his heart.

"Mom, perhaps Mr. Taisho can come too. Please?"

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She could never say no to that pleading voice.

"If it's OK with them then..."

"It is, right daddy?"

"Yes it is. We will come tomorrow."

Kagome couldn't look at Sesshomaru in the eyes. Things were moving faster than she was ready to face.

"OK, you know the address. Be there at two."

"We'll be there."

The way he said it made her look at him. His eyes were full of gratitude.

"Kenji, we have to get going. Bye Rin. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Rin, bye Mr. Taisho."

"Bye Mrs. Higurashi, bye Kenji. Oh daddy I'm so happy."

"Let's go Rin; grandpa and grandma are waiting for us."

"Yes daddy!"

Rin held his father's hand and they both walked to his car. He turned around to see Kagome and Kenji walking up the shrine stairs. He was determined to prove his worth to her, he didn't know why he was compelled to do so but he wanted to see her smile like she did before.

As he was driving to his parent's house he remembered the times she had tried to talk to him, to make him notice her. She had smiled then, her eyes had sparkled. Back then he was so full of himself that he thought that he was doing her a favour. He had wanted and easy lay too, and she had been so willing at first. Soft too. He really should stop thinking that, as things were she would not like him making advances on her.

He parked the car in front of the main door and gave the car keys to a servant. He and Rin entered the house and Rin immediately ran to find her grandpa. Sesshomaru stayed behind going through the mail before he joined his parents and daughter for dinner.

**T.B.C.**


	3. Chapter 3

Here you have another chapter. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews.

I hope you like this chapter as well. Let me know what you think.

**HAUNTING PAST**

**BY**

**AVA 365**

**Chapter 3. MAKING AMENDS**

When Sesshomaru entered the dining room a wonderful surprise was awaiting him. His mother was asking Rin about her day while caressing the child's hair. He automatically looked at his father in a questioning manner.

Toga merely shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Sesshomaru walked to his father, curiosity eating at him.

"What brought this about?"

"I really don't know, son. But she told me she brought Rin a present."

Sesshomaru kept looking at the scene in front of him with mixed emotions. On one hand he hated that it had taken his mother so long to accept Rin but on the other hand he was happy she was making the effort to bond with the child he had adopted. He really needed to know what her intentions were, it wouldn't do to change her mind at some point and upset the little girl and she had gone through enough hardship in her short life. He remembered the issues she had had at first, when he brought her to his home, how scared she had been every night, when he put her to bed, that he would be gone in the morning. It took him about a month to convince her he would never abandon her, and since then the little child had opened up to him and carved a permanent spot in his heart.

The little child wasn't aware that she had him and her grandfather wrapped around her little finger. He hoped she never did. She had the ability to make everyone around her love her without even trying. He feared the day she would become a teenager and began to date and like boys. He shuddered at the thought. He would make sure she never met someone like him.

His mother gasping got him out of his thoughts.

"What did you say, Rin?"

"I said my new friend Kenji has a moon on his forehead just like you and daddy, grandma."

He looked to the side as he felt his parent's eyes burning him. The three adults decided to postpone the needed talk until after Rin had gone to sleep.

"Well dear, that is interesting. He must be very special because it is not a common mark."

"He is grandma. He is my best friend now. And his mother is a very beautiful lady and very kind too. She invited me and dad over to her house."

"Well, that is great. I'm sure you will have a good time."

"Yes we will. Grandma, are you not sick anymore?"

"Why do you say that dear?"

"Daddy told me you were sick and that is why you never show up when I come to visit."

Makoto looked at her son in thanks.

"Well, I am much better. And I have a present for you."

"YAY, I love presents!"

"Here, unwrap it."

Both males looked in awe at the female in front of them. They would never have thought that she would warm up to the human girl.

"Look daddy, grandma gave me a book!"

"I can read it to you tonight if you like."

"Sure grandma, I'd love that!"

"That's great Rin, grandma will read you a story tonight."

"Yes grandpa. I'm glad you feel better grandma."

"Thank you dear. Now, shall we dine?"

The four sat down at the dinner table and waited to be served dinner.

"Mommy, Rin's daddy had the same mark on his forehead that I have. And we have the same colour of eyes and hair."

Kagome closed her eyes. Of course he would notice, he was old enough to notice that.

"Baby, brush your teeth and go to bed. I will tuck you in and we can talk about it."

"Yes mommy."

Kenji finished brushing his teeth and went to his bedroom.

"Come her baby, sit with mommy."

Kenji got comfortable in his mother's arms.

"Mr. Taisho is an inu youkai. He inherited that mark from one of his parents. I think his mother has the same mark."

"Does it mean my father is also an inu youkai?"

"Yes baby, he is."

"Is he my father?"

Kagome found it hard to answer, she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yes, he is."

"Why doesn't he live with us?"

Kagome had feared this moment for a couple of years, however he never asked about his father. He had assumed he had just a mother and that had been fine with him until he had met Sesshomaru. Anyway, this was bound to happen; he would have wanted to know sooner or later.

"Well, he and I had problems before you were born."

Kenji remained very quiet and finally asked

"Did he not want me?"

Kagome hugged him tight

"Oh baby, he didn't know you existed until today. And he wants to spend time with you, if you want. No one is going to force you."

Kenji didn't answer for a while

"I would like to have a daddy."

"That is great, sweetie. He told me at the park he wanted to be your father and I want you to have a father too. You will also meet your grandpa, grandma and uncle."

"I already have an uncle and grandma, and there is also old grandpa."

"Well, you have another grandpa and grandma and another uncle."

"Will I meet them too?"

"Sure. Why don't you ask your dad when he comes with Rin?"

"I will."

"Now, you go to sleep."

"Well, now that Rin is asleep tell me who is this Kenji."

"He is my son."

Two pair of astonished eyes focused on him.

"You never told us you had a girlfriend, dear."

"Mom, that's because I don't."

"Then what happened, son?"

"Well dad, I'm not proud of it. I think I owe her to tell you the truth."

And he did.

In the middle of the story Makoto found the story too hard to listen to completely sober and she poured herself a glass of whisky, her mate asked for another for him.

Sesshomaru could see how his parents were seeing him under a new light. They were clearly not proud of him anymore. His mother's eyes began to drown with unshed tears that threatened to go down her cheeks.

"And who are the poor girls? Are there more children around?"

"Not that I know of. Kenji is the only one. The other girls were properly taken care of. I apologised and even paid their psychotherapists. The only one I couldn't find was Kagome."

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Kagome Higurashi."

Sesshomaru looked at his mother after she gasped.

"From the Higurashi shrine?"

"Yes, do you know the family?"

Makoto stood up and slapped her stupid and cruel son. His father also stood up and snarled.

"The Higurashi tended my wounds after I was attacked. They knew who I was and what you had done to the girl and they still took care of me."

The tears began to run freely down her cheeks.

"I can't believe I raised you so wrong. I guess you had things too easily. You never valued anything. But I never thought you capable of something as low as rape. I don't recognise you Sesshomaru."

"I'm sorry dad, mom. I didn't know the Higurashi had helped you back then. I assure you I intend to be there for my child and I intend to make it up to her for all the damage I caused."

"She will allow you to meet the child?"

"Yes, she said it was her intention for us to meet Kenji. She just got here a few days ago, so she wanted to wait a few more days to settle down. She didn't even know where we live. She hates me though, and I don't blame her."

"I am so ashamed of you." Brought her hands to her face and sobbed inconsolably. It broke his heart to see his mother so upset with him. His father wasn't faring much better, he was pacing the room back and forth.

"You have brought shame and dishonour to this family."

"I'm really sorry, father. I don't know what more can I say?"

Toga tried to breath in deep. This needed to be taken care of with a cold head. After he had calmed down he addressed his mate and son.

"OK, you said you were going to make it up to her. How do you plan to do it?"

"I plan to take little steps. Tomorrow Rin and I are going over to her house to spend the afternoon. I intend to give her all my support."

"Do you plan on mating her?" Makoto needed to know if he would do the honourable thing to do. The woman had gotten pregnant; it was just the right thing to do to restore her honour back.

Sesshomaru ran his clawed hand through his silver hair.

"She will never accept that, and nor will I. When I mate it will be out of love, and not out of pity. Besides, I don't know if there is someone in her life."

"OK, let's not anticipate things. Makoto, I think Sesshomaru is right, what you propose was all right during old times. Nowadays men don't value women's purity in their wedding night as much anymore."

"Mother, I will ask Kagome to allow me to bring Kenji to meet you. I don't think she will be against me spending some time with my child."

"Well, you behave tomorrow young man. Make her trust you, son."

With heavy hearts the three adults headed for their respective room to try to get some rest. Toga placed his hand on his mate's shoulder trying to bring some comfort. Her perfect world was tumbling down as of late. First she was attacked by youkai, whom she held on a pedestal and then she was saved by the beings she despised the most, human beings. And now her pride and joy of a son was found out to have had a dark past. It would take her time to recover from that. The change though, was doing wonders to her cold character. She was much warmed and her mind had opened to new possibilities. She could only gain after the experience.

"Yo Kenji, I hear we have visitors today."

"Yeah uncle Sota, my father is coming over."

Sota entered the room and sat on the bed looking at his nephew get dressed.

"And how do you feel about your dad?"

Kenji finished buttoning up his shirt and turned around to look at his uncle.

"Mom told me that they had some sort of disagreement. But I think she was lying."

"Why do you say that, runt?"

"She smelled sad."

Of course, being half inu youkai he would have enhanced sense of smell, probably hearing too. And who knows what other senses he would have increased.

"Are you angry that he wasn't around?"

Kenji stopped to think for a moment.

"I'm a bit sad that we never met before. But in a way I'm happy because now I have a dad."

Sota ruffled Kenji's hair and laughed.

"You have a kind heart. Just like your mom."

Kenji scowled and brushed his hair with his fingers. Sota left the room and Kenji followed him.

"Kagome, are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Yes Sota, I'm sure. Mom can't handle grandpa alone, she will need your assistance."

"They could have moved the check up date, you know, for another day? I hate to leave you alone with that ass hole."

"I'll be fine, Sota. I rather you go with mom and grandpa, you know how he gets with doctors."

"OK, I'll go with them. I hope it doesn't take too long."

"Thanks Sota."

She hugged her brother. She was sad that she had missed his growth into adulthood. He was almost at the end of his teens but he acted like someone older.

After her family was gone she began to prepare all the ingredients to make some cookies. She knew children loved them, and the recipe was easy enough for a four-year-old to help. Kagome was sure Rin would enjoy it very much. Kenji had always loved it.

And then she started to giggle as an image of Sesshomaru covered in flour popped up in her mind.

The giggles stopped the moment she heard the bell ring and she had time to compose herself while she went to get the door.

Kenji rushed to her side; he wanted to greet the visitors too.

"Good morning, Rin, Mr. Taisho. Come on in."

"Thank you Ms Higurashi."

"Rin, we are going to make some cookies. You'll have so much fun. My mom and I make them every once in a while, and it's so much fun, especially when we get to eat them."

"Mr. Taisho, if you like you can watch the game on TV."

"No Ms Higurashi, I'll gladly help."

Kagome felt absolutely crushed by his overwhelming presence, perhaps because she suddenly realised she was all alone. She kept playing with her hands to keep the occupied.

"Well, before we start, everyone wash your hands. Then take the aprons I have ready for you and we start making the dough."

"YAY!!"

"Come Rin, Mr. Taisho, the bathroom is over there. We can wash our hands there."

It pained him that his son addressed him so formally. He couldn't wait for the day to come when his son would call him dad.

Kagome brought two cups of coffee to the kitchen table. The cookies were in the oven and the children were playing outside. She could see them from the kitchen window. She sat across from Sesshomaru and handed him a cup of coffee.

"I'm impressed you resisted for so long."

"Well, I never thought I would say that, but I had fun making cookies."

He sipped his coffee. He absolutely loved it. It tasted wonderfully.

"You raised him well."

Kagome had a faraway look on her face.

"It was hard at first. You know, children don't come with a manual. But I wasn't alone."

"What did you do after...you know?"

"Yeah, well. I moved in with my aunt, she took care of me and tried to fix me up. You know?"

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm really sorry."

Now that was awkward! She knew she was determined to face her demons, but things were moving too fast.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it...not yet." She stood up; she needed to keep herself busy.

"We should. It would do us good."

She turned around to face him.

"How would it do you any good? You were not raped, humiliated and pregnant at the age of seventeen! I had to move away because I was too scared to face you. I couldn't even finish my studies because I had to work to get money to feed Kenji. My aunt did what she could, but she is not filthy rich. We needed the money!"

Sesshomaru waited until she finished her ranting.

"I'm really sorry, I know I did something despicable and I can't say I have a good excuse for that. I've been having nightmares about that night since it happened. I dread going to sleep because I know soon I'll relive what happened and when I wake up I won't be able to go back to sleep. The dreams trouble me too much."

He stood up and approached her, her shoulders were shaking and she was crying in silence.

"What can I do for you?"

She moved her head from one side to the other.

"How can I repair what I did to you?"

She turned around to look at him and what she saw astonished her. Never had she seen feelings of dread and sorrow in his face. Sesshomaru never regretted anything in his life.

Until now. They stood there, watching each other as if it was the same time. And for the first time Sesshomaru saw Kagome, her strength, her determination, her sweet and loving nature and also her sadness. He reached for her hand and held it lightly in his.

"Kagome, please. I want to do something. I need to do something."

"There is nothing I need. I came here to get over that night for once and for all. I want to start over, I want to meet someone and fall in love. I want to move on."

"What would you have studied."

"Sorry?"

"You said you couldn't finish your studies because you needed to work. What did you want to do."

She was rendered speechless once again. The afternoon proved to be full of new experiences.

"I wanted to study literature. I want to become a writer."

"OK, then let me pay your tuition."

She released her hand from his hold.

"No, I can't accept that. I can still become a writer. I just need to take a few courses and it will take a bit longer, but I'll manage on my own."

He held her hand again in his warmer one.

"Please, let me do it. I owe you that much. Because of me you interrupted your studies, if I hadn't abused you; your life would have been entirely different."

A voice inside her kept telling her to accept the offer, that he was right. She should take the chance.

She quietly nodded.

"OK, I accept your offer. But it doesn't entitle you to anything. You can't ask me anything in return. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. I won't ask anything from you in return."

He brought the fingers of his free hand and caught her chin gently to make her look at him.

"Thank you Kagome, for everything, for giving me and my family to bond with Kenji."

"Daddy? Are the cookies ready?"

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4

Here you have another chapter. I hope you enjoy it!!

**HAUNTING PAST**

**BY**

**AVA 365**

**CHAPTER 4. THEIR BENEFACTOR**

The two adults jumped apart.

"Yes sweetie, they are. They just need to cool down a bit more before we eat them. Why don't you sit down and I prepare a glass of milk to go with the cookies?"

"I'd love that!"

Sesshomaru approached Kenji who was not very happy with the scene they had just interrupted.

"Kenji, why don't you show me all those video games Rin says you have?"

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome and she understood. It was their moment. Kenji needed to bond with his father. And she was more than happy to have the taiyoukai as far from her as possible. How had she lost herself so much in his eyes that now showed such unfamiliar feelings? She would never, in a million years, have thought the taiyoukai to be capable of feelings other than contempt and superiority. Back then he had always seen the rest of beings as below the dirt on his feet. And he had made sure everyone knew about it.

She suddenly felt her hand; the one Sesshomaru had been holding but mere moments ago, as dirty as if she had been touching mud. She went to the sink and cleaned it and then she poured Rin a glass of milk.

The girl was happily chatting while eating some cookies and drinking her milk, but Kagome was far from there. She only hoped that Sesshomaru would not get so touchy anymore. She didn't know if she could handle this new Sesshomaru. The old one she had learnt to hate, but this one seemed more humane. When did he get the ability to feel compassion, to be sweet and comforting?

Why was she thinking about him, anyway? She came back determined to win her life back, to face her demons and to move on. She had decided that she didn't want to be a victim anymore and aunt Kaede had encouraged her in her decision. She wanted to start dating, to meet the man of her life. She had had those dreams before her world collapsed. Why couldn't they come true?

She poured another glass of milk and sat down at the table beside Rin. Rin's eyes shined with happiness. He really liked Kenji's mother, and perhaps she wouldn't mind reading her stories, like grandma did last night. Or maybe she would even give her hugs every once in a while. It's not that she didn't love her daddy, she did, a lot, but she always dreamed of having a mommy as well as a daddy, she had asked Santa for the past two years. At least Santa had granted part of her wish and she was sure that if she kept being a good girl Santa would eventually bring her a mommy.

Sesshomaru and Kenji put their shoes on and opened the door. Sesshomaru preferred to talk to his son outside, where he didn't feel oppressed by walls. As an inu youkai he preferred open spaces. They walked a bit further from the house before Sesshomaru spoke. They were near the Goshinboku and they both sat down with their backs leaning on the trunk.

"Kenji, I believe your mom,... I don't know how to say this."

"That you are my dad?"

Sesshomaru smiled, his son didn't beat around the bush. In a way he was like that.

"How do you feel about it?"

Kenji looked at the clouds up in the sky. It was a very difficult question to answer. His mom had taught him to never tell lies but also to not hurt people's feelings.

"I don't know, Mr Taisho. I've always wanted to have a father but I sometimes saw my mom get very sad, especially when I asked about my dad. I stopped asking after some time. Now I find out about you and that you hurt my mother."

Sesshomaru tensed.

"Did your mom tell you this?"

"Yes. She didn't tell me what happened though. But if you hurt her again I will never forgive you."

The determination and protectiveness in his son made him very proud. It clearly came from his instincts; Kagome would never teach him to respond so aggressively.

"Very well, Kenji. You should protect your mother."

"Mom doesn't like it when I react like this. I don't want to make her upset with me."

"She raised you very well. However you mustn't forget your inu instincts or you will suffer in your future. You must learn to control them or they will take over when you are older."

"Will you teach me?"

The look of hope in his son's eyes made his heart swell. It was an inu youkai father's pride to teach their children about the inu instincts. He had just met the boy and his instincts were demanding that he take the role of a father. He brought his hand on top of Kenji's head and smiled.

"It will be an honour, son."

They both held the other's eyes. Kenji felt confused and Sesshomaru needed to know what was going through his mind.

"What is it?"

"You called me son."

"That I did."

"Do I... do I have to call you dad?"

"Do you want to?"

Kenji remained silent and Sesshomaru felt a lump form in his throat pressing on his chest, making it difficult to breathe.

"I don't know. I don't know you very well."

"It's OK. Don't feel sad. Whenever you are ready."

They sighed in relief.

"Now let's go inside. I believe those delicious cookies we made are cool enough to eat."

They both stood up and headed for the house. As they were nearing the front door Kenji began to realise what had really happened but moments ago. Mr Taisho would teach him about the inu instincts. They had become a bother as of late and he felt confused about many things. He never had anyone to ask about them and now he would, he wouldn't feel so lonely anymore.

As they were reaching the door Kenji held Sesshomaru's hand and he squeezed it gently.

They entered the house quietly and heard some weird voices coming from the kitchen while they were removing their shoes. But nothing prepared Sesshomaru for what he saw in the kitchen. Kenji noticed his disconcert and giggled.

"Mom does it sometimes."

Sesshomaru removed his eyes from the kitchen table and looked at his son in a questioning manner.

"She likes telling stories with puppets. She says they are more interesting this way."

Interesting was not the word he would use to describe what was going on. Kagome was making a fool of herself representing the story she was telling with a puppet in each hand. Each puppet had a different voice. He was starting to consider she had some problems with her head but Rin's squeals of delight changed his opinion automatically.

Rin seemed delighted with the whole performance. She was laughing and clapping, clearly enjoying herself. And then he saw Kagome under a new light. She was clearly made to be a mother. And she had made a wonderful job with Kenji.

Rin noticed them standing by the kitchen door and called his father.

"Daddy look! Kagome is telling me a story. Come see it."

Kagome looked at them and blushed. Today she was proving to be quite an idiot. She had been making a fool of herself in front of him since they met again yesterday.

"Rin, you shouldn't address Ms Higurashi so informally."

"It's OK Mr Taisho, I asked her to call me Kagome."

The mood was getting awkward and Kagome felt asphyxiated by it. She needed to keep herself busy.

"Sit down and try the cookies. Kenji, wash your hands and sit down sweetie. Mr Taisho, you too wash your hands, please." Sesshomaru tried to pierce her with her look but she scowled back, she wouldn't allow him to break the rule 'wash your hands before you eat' in front of Kenji. "I'll make some tea meanwhile".

The rest of the evening went smoothly and soon they were joined by the rest of Kagome's family. Sota couldn't help but send a dirty look in Sesshomaru's direction but the taiyoukai decided to ignore it. Mrs Higurashi tried to conceal her concern. Ever since the incident she had been weary of the inu youkai, especially since she had learned of Kagome's pregnancy.

She knew a bit about inu instincts, and she knew that Sesshomaru's inner beast would push him to bond with the child. Would it push him to try and bond with Kagome as well?

Sesshomaru decided it was time for them to leave and he and Rin said their goodbyes. Before they left they agreed on a day to meet Kenji's grandparents. Sesshomaru wrote down his address and handed the piece of paper to Kagome, he then nodded his head and holding Rin's hand they walked away.

Sota took Kenji to the sitting room and they began to play a card game. Kagome was still by the front door, it had been a very weird afternoon. Her mother put an arm around her shoulder and brought her daughter to the kitchen for a talk.

"Are you sure of what you are doing? Aren't you pushing yourself too much? Are you sure you can handle being so close to him?"

So many questions, Kagome didn't know where to begin.

"I don't know mom. Sango sure helped me a lot."

"Your therapist?"

"Yes, she is wonderful. She even taught me a way to deal with the most overwhelming feelings."

Mrs Higurashi put her hand on top of her daughter's.

"I would hate to see you as destroyed as you were back then."

"That won't happen again. I won't let anyone hurt me again. I want the things I wanted then, I already have a son, but I would also like to get a degree in literature and I would like to fall in love with someone that loves me back. I tired of being a victim."

"You want to start dating?"

"Yes, I've thought about it and Sango agrees that I am now ready."

Mrs Higurashi squeezed Kagome's hands.

"You definitely look much better, but don't push yourself too hard."

"I won't mom. Now, I need to talk to Sango, she asked me to continue our talks over the phone even if I am not her patient anymore. We have become close friends."

"Sure, go ahead. I'll start supper in half an hour."

"OK mom, I won't take long."

"What are you doing uncle Sota?"

The family had had a quiet supper, grandpa was already in bed. The test had drained him, as they always did. They would have the results in a few days, but they appeared to be correct.

Sota felt suddenly very important, his nephew worshiped him. He had felt it whenever he had visited them, but now that they lived together it had increased.

"I have a very important mission tonight."

His mysterious attitude made the boy curious.

"You have a mission?"

"Yes, we have a secret benefactor and I intend to find out who they are."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hide all night and find out who is placing the envelopes with money. They give us a lot of money, you know? We should thank them properly."

"Can I join you? I promise I will be quiet."

"No way, runt. You are too little. And your mom would kill me if I allowed you to stay outside all night long. You go to sleep and I'll tell you tomorrow.

The boy pouted, he hated being too little. He went to his room still angry but once in his room an idea popped up in his head.

His eyes were closing; he had remained awake most of the night. Up until 3 a.m., his eyes began to close and he didn't know at what time they closed and he fell asleep.

A dark figure crept in the dark. The only light coming from the moon was enough for the figure to find its way. Hidden eyes watched the figure approach the shrine.

He woke up with a start, somebody was shaking him.

"What?"

"About time uncle Sota, you fell asleep, but I was awake all the time." The boy was clearly very proud of his achievement.

"What are you doing here, Kenji? Go back inside!"

"Hush uncle Sota. Someone is approaching the shrine."

Sota turned around to face the shrine and then he saw the figure of a short man. They walked gingerly towards the figure; Sota was determined to find the identity of their generous benefactor.

The figure had deposited the envelope in the box and was turning around when someone grabbed him hard by the arm. The being squealed in fear.

"Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, I'll give you anything you want. But please don't hurt me."

There in front of them stood the most horrendous thing they had ever seen. He was obviously a youkai male, short, with green skin full of thwarts and wrinkles. Kenji covered his nose, he reeked of fear.

"Who are you?"

The man looked at Sota through the hands covering his face

"Answer my questions and I will let you go unharmed."

"I am Jaken and I work for the Taisho's."

"Why are you here? Do you come every night?"

"My Lady sends me here every night with instructions to deliver an envelope and to make sure I am not seen."

Then the green being began to bawl. The noise he was producing was hurting Kenji's ears.

"Stop it! Stop shouting so loud!"

The youkai looked up to see a boy standing beside the teenager that had interrogated. His eyes widened in surprise, his treachery to his Lady forgotten.

"You look almost like my Lord Sesshomaru when he was a child! Why do you have the same crescent moon on your forehead?"

"He is my father."

The youkai frowned wet his thumb with his tongue and run it through the boy's forehead. Seeing it wouldn't come off he looked at the child again.

"You must be lying. You are hanyou, and my Lord Sesshomaru would never get involved with a human woman. He despises humans. That moon doesn't come off, but I'm sure that it is a fake. Don't you dare blackmail my Lord Sesshomaru! I will not allow it."

Kenji growled.

"I'm no liar! Mr Taisho is my father! He told me so today! He even said he would train me to control my instincts."

"The boy is right, Jaken. Mr Taisho is Kenji's father."

"Humans are all liars! I'll tell my Lord and he will come and put you in your place."

With that, the imp turned around and left. Sota and Kenji let him go. Sota had the identity of their benefactor and he didn't like it at all that the Taisho where behind it. Did Sesshomaru know about his mother giving them money?

"We have what we wanted, let's go inside and catch some sleep. And don't think I'm not angry with you because you didn't do what you were told, Kenji."

Kenji pouted and looked with sad eyes to his adored uncle.

"But I just wanted to help. And you would have missed him if I hadn't waken you up."

"Yes, I know. But you could have got hurt."

As the sun was rising, uncle and nephew walked back into the house.

**T.B.C.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! And here you have one more chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**HAUNTING PAST**

**BY**

**AVA 365**

**CHAPTER **

It had been a week since she had learned of her son's past acts. She still couldn't talk to him without wanting to slap him, so she tried to avoid him. Her mate had done all he could to calm her down.

Despite being upset with her son she was excited because she would meet her grandson today. A few days ago Kagome had called to agree on a date to meet. Would she remember her from the book shop? Probably not.

She had gone to a beauty salon, she always felt better after some face massages and hydrating mascaras. She was a grandmother, but that didn't mean that she had to look old.

She began to walk down the street when suddenly she felt a form in front of her. She raised her head and she was met by brown determined eyes.

"Mrs Taisho. My name is Sota Higurashi."

"I remember you, Sota."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise. A Lady of her stature remembered a being she despised?

"Are you surprised that I remember you?" She smiled. "Don't be, your family took care of me while I was injured until I was well enough to move. For that I will be eternally grateful."

"Is that why you are giving us money anonymously?"

Now it was her turn to be surprised.

"I believe you met Jaken. No wonder why I couldn't find him all week. I had to find someone else to deliver the envelope."

"I made him tell me, don't get angry with him."

"Why are you here, really?"

"Why are you giving us money? Is it because your son..."

Why couldn't he say it out loud?

"No! Look, this is getting serious. Let me treat you to a coffee and we can talk there."

It had been a week full of surprises; he would have never imagined that Mrs Taisho would lower herself to entertain a human being. He merely nodded and followed her to a near coffee shop.

"This is very upsetting for me. I found out a week ago what my son had done. His father and I are both very disappointed in him. I only wish your sister had come to us before." She sipped on her tea. "And the money I'm giving you is a reward for what you did for me. I felt so warm and accepted. No one expected me to act in a determined way, and I could just be myself."

They remained silent for a while.

"My mom has this ability. She knows how to make people welcome. She is very loving. That's why she suffered so much when Kagome was so broken that she had to move with aunt Kaede, because she didn't want to face your son. She felt ashamed and blamed the rape on herself... She had been drinking... you know... not too much, but enough to feel dizzy. When she felt things were going too fast she tried to stop him, but he didn't comply. He said she had wanted it to happen..." Sota realised who he was talking to and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Please, I want to know. As much as it pains me that my son is not the way I had thought him to be. We never suspected he took advantage of girls. There are three other girls, everything happened during the same month. It all stopped after your sister."

Makoto remained silent. She felt the boy needed to talk some more.

"The distance has made Kagome stronger and she is willing to overcome her fears. I won't let your son destroy her again."

Sota's hands were on the table closed into fists. Makoto could see his knuckles go white.

"Don't worry Sota, we won't allow it either. My mate and I will make sure he doesn't harm her anymore. But as well as I have changed, so has my son. He has adopted a human girl and takes good care of her. And I believe he is doing business with humans too."

"Yes, I've met Rin. I just wanted to make sure it was not just an act on his part."

"I understand your concern. But I don't think it is just charity, he truly cares for her. Today Kagome and Kenji are coming over. I will finally meet my grandson."

Sota didn't miss the hopeful light in her eyes. Perhaps everyone had reached the wrong conclusions. The woman in front of him wasn't as uptight as she was known to be. Perhaps circumstances had changed her.

He began to relax.

"Would you like to come?"

Sota widened his eyes. But he realised that he didn't want anyone to know what he had done.

"I don't think I should. No one knows I found out whom our benefactor is or that I came here."

The elegant woman in front of him smiled once more, the act softening her expression.

"I appreciate it if it stays that way. I don't think your mother would like it very much. And I believe you are doing so many good things with it. I heard about the repairs in the shrine and how your mother is taking care of neighbours' children when their parents work so many hours."

"You don't mind?"

"On the contrary, perhaps you could use some to help people in need."

Sota smiled.

"I'll try to talk my mother into it."

"Well, I loved talking to you but my grandson is coming over in a few hours and I want to be prepared to greet him."

The woman stood up and left the coffee shop leaving Sota to reflect on what had transpired between them.

Kenji was a mass of nerves; he kept making sure he looked good enough for his grandparents to approve of him. He was wearing his best clothes, the ones his mom made him wear when they went to nice restaurants or wanted to make a good impression. His shirt was tucked inside his pants, his pants were clean and well ironed and he had managed not to wrinkle them too much. His shoe laces were tied. Everything seemed to be how it should be.

Kagome wasn't faring any better, she felt exposed and vulnerable. She had been talking to Sango for the past few days but all the confidence she had managed to gather was going down the drain.

Kagome had come up with some mantras to help her overcome her fears to avoid getting rooted on the spot. Sango had helped her with the mantras and she began to silently recite one of them.

'I am strong. I will prevail.'

Kenji held his mother's hand looking for some sort of comfort and reassurance. Kagome welcomed his little hand in hers and also felt a bit better.

Soon the door opened, and there in front of her stood a maid. They introduced themselves and followed her to a dining room. Two people were in there, one of them looked very familiar.

"Please, come on in and sit down."

Makoto took care of their coats and smiled at the young woman's surprise.

"Please excuse my manners, I am Makoto Taisho and you must be Kenji, isn't it?"

"Yes madam." Kenji took her mom's hand in his after his coat was removed.

"Kagome, we meet again. When Sesshomaru told me who you were I too was surprised. It was a coincidence that I happened to come into the book shop where you work and that you assisted me in finding the gift. A great choice that was. Rin loves it."

"I'm glad Mrs Taisho."

"Oh please, just Makoto is fine. This is Toga, my mate."

"Pleased to meet you, please make yourselves comfortable. And this young man here is sure my grandson." He placed his hand on Kenji's head and smiled warmly.

Kenji looked at him, his amber eyes so much like his own, the same colour of hair, was he a youkai like his father? Did he have the instincts his father had talked about? He felt safe and warm when he was near this old man. And he felt safe near his father too.

"You have your grandma's moon mark on your forehead, you are Sesshomaru's heir."

Suddenly it occurred to Kagome to think that maybe the Taisho would fight to get Kenji away from her and she narrowed her eyes. She would fight tooth and nails if needed be to have her child by her side!

A look crossed from one youkai to the other.

"Well young man, how would you like to see the dojo where you will train with your dad from now on?"

"I'd love that, sir." Kenji's eyes lit up.

The women followed them at a distance.

"Sesshomaru told us what had transpired between you two. I understand it if you are uncomfortable with this situation Kagome."

"When it happened I was scared and ashamed. I blamed it on me being so stupid as to get drunk. I ran away, hoping that if I never saw him again I would get better faster. But it didn't work. Eventually I ended up going to a therapist that put me in the path of recovery, she built my trust back. That therapist got retired and she recommended a younger one. This second therapist pushed me to come here; we worked so hard to help me overcome my fears. I was terrified of seeing him on the street and she patiently worked on my issues. I can't say I'm all right, I still talk to my therapist on the phone, but I am determined to rule my life. And Kenji deserves to know his family. He has been acting a little differently as of late." Kagome stopped talking, had she said too much? It's not like they would become family just because Kenji was their grandson. However she felt she could trust this woman.

"Thank you for opening your heart to me. I appreciate it. And don't worry; we don't intend to take Kenji from you."

Kagome widened her eyes in surprise and looked at the woman beside her.

"How did you...?"

"I could guess just by looking at you. You have already been wronged in many ways. I hear Sesshomaru will pay your tuition."

"Yes, well if that is a problem with you I don't mind. I already told Sesshomaru that I could manage on my own."

"Really? Can you afford going to university?"

"Well, no I can't. But I can take other courses."

"Nonsense, we'll gladly pay for your tuition."

"Thank you Makoto."

Both women entered the dojo to find Kenji watching a sword closely. Toga had a smug smile on his face, he was clearly proud that his grandson was so impressed by his weaponry.

Kagome held her breath; his little child was holding a sword, a weapon!

"I know how you feel, but trust my mate. He would never endanger him. Besides, he will be wielding one soon."

Kagome realised that her baby was growing up and that he soon wouldn't need her anymore. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. The woman beside her felt compelled to put an arm around Kagome's shoulders, but she didn't dare to interfere in an intimate moment.

Makoto noticed her son join them and refused to acknowledge him, showing clearly that she was still upset. Kagome noticed movement behind her and turned around. She cringed when she saw Sesshomaru.

'I am strong. I will prevail.'

Sesshomaru left the women behind and approached his sire and offspring. When he neared them Kenji looked at him and smiled.

"Hello Mr Taisho! Mr Taisho was showing me the dojo!" Kenji stopped talking, it sounded weird to address both males the same way.

"Sesshomaru will do son. Mr Taisho makes me feel old."

"I was showing Kenji all the weapons we have. He asked if he would use them all. Now that you are here you can tell this young man all about it."

Sesshomaru raised his head and looked at Kagome.

"Perhaps we can meet once a week and train in this dojo, if your mother agrees."

Kagome looked to the floor.

"I don't have a car to drive him here."

"If you allow me, Kagome, I could come and pick him up at school and take him to your house when we are done."

"Uhm sure. Won't it affect your job, though?"

Sesshomaru smiled.

"I can manage to rearrange my work so that I have one afternoon a week free to spend with my son."

She tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"OK. We should get going, we have to take the bus and it's a long way to the shrine."

"Stay for supper. I'll drive you home."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

She was beginning to reek of fear, fortunately Kenji was still too young to notice what the changes in her scent meant. Makoto intervened.

"Well Sesshomaru, I guess we can have supper together another day."

Sesshomaru nodded, he wanted to spend more time with his son. But he had to be patient, he wanted to have easy access to his child and for that he needed Kagome to trust him not to hurt her.

Kagome and Kenji left, it was decided that Sesshomaru would pick up Kenji from school every Wednesday afternoon and he would drive him to the shrine after supper.

"You have to be patient, Sesshomaru."

"For how long?"

"Don't despair, son. You are doing things right. You are taking her feelings into account and going slowly. She is very intelligent and she knows that if she wants Kenji to have a father she will have to spend time with all of us."

"I don't blame her, though. It is only natural that she is uncomfortable around you. I would have asked for your head if I was her."

Sesshomaru looked at his mother in surprise, apparently the silent treatment just ended. Only for another nightmare to begin.

Sesshomaru looked at his father looking for help but he only got indifference. He was alone before his mother's wrath.

"Good afternoon, can I help you sir?"

The man in front of her blushed.

"I was looking for a book."

Kagome smiled sweetly

"Well then, I guess you've come to the right place! Now, what type of book are you looking for?"

He looked to the floor and handed her a piece of paper.

"Oh, yes. We have this one. Come with me."

She took a book on a shelf and handed it to the shy man before her

"Here you are. Is this it?"

The man nodded and followed Kagome to the counter, paid for the book and left the shop.

"What was that?"

Kagome turned around to see Ayame looking at her amused.

"A very shy costumer I guess."

They both giggled.

"Hey, would you like to grab something to eat tonight?"

Today it was Kenji's day with Sesshomaru, so he wouldn't be home until nine.

"OK."

Ayame was a very nice girl; they had become friends in her month working in the book shop.

It had already been a month.

Kenji spent every Wednesday with Sesshomaru and his grandparents. Rin was also around. Kenji loved spending time with them. She had talked to Sesshomaru on the phone a couple of times since the last time they saw each other, and it all had been Kenji related. Kagome was beginning to feel she had some control of her life. Hanging out with a friend, even if it was for a short time, would do her good.

She walked up the street with a light step; she had spent the night at a karaoke with Ayame and her cousins Koga, Ginta and Hakaku. She hadn't laughed so hard for some time now. None of them were accomplished singers and their awful singing would probably have all the dogs in the vicinity howling, but they had such a great time.

She had climbed a couple of stairs up to the shrine when she heard a car stopping behind her. She stopped and turned around only to see Sesshomaru getting out of it.

"Good night, Kagome. Have you been working up till now?" He frowned; didn't she know that it was dangerous for a woman to walk alone at this hour?

"Oh no, I went out with my friend Ayame from work."

"And why didn't you get a cab?"

"I can't afford a cab. And I could still get a bus."

She took the two steps down.

"Where is Kenji?"

"He is asleep in the car. I'll take him upstairs if it is OK with you."

Kagome nodded, concern showing in her face.

"Is he alright? Did he get hurt?"

"He is OK, Kagome. He is just exhausted."

"Oh, OK. Well, let me lead the way up. Do you mind putting him in bed?"

"Not at all. I've got him, let's go."

They both climbed up the stairs in silence, but Sesshomaru just needed to know, she looked so relaxed.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes I did. Ayame and I went to a karaoke and there we met her three cousins. We had a great time."

She was smiling, and he felt relief washing over him. He had felt so guilty all those years. Still was. He couldn't understand why he did what he did. He only remembered being angry all the time. And as soon as it came it left. Just after he did that to Kagome, and right after the nightmares began.

Kagome opened the door and allowed Sesshomaru to come in. Without letting go of Kenji, Sesshomaru managed to remove his shoes and follow Kagome to Kenji's room. She removed Kenji's shoes and he put him in bed and tuck him in.

Kagome then noticed how natural it was for him to treat a child. But of course, he had been a father for some months now. One would think Sesshomaru had been abducted and replaced by a fake one that only resembled the original one in the outer appearance.

She wasn't being fair though, the Sesshomaru she had had a crush on back then was cold and distant but honourable, at least with the people he associated with. At that time, Sesshomaru's circle of friends had consisted in youkai, exclusively.

They both walked back to the entrance and Kagome waited politely while Sesshomaru put his shoes back on. He turned around to say goodbye.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. I could have brought him myself, but he is too heavy."

"You don't have to thank me, I liked doing it. It is important that we get along for Kenji's sake."

Kagome nodded. For some reason she didn't feel so threatened by him. Was it his gentleness towards the children? Or perhaps that he seemed to be such a good father to both Rin and Kenji?

"Oh, before I forget. Next week we celebrate Rin's birthday and I would like Kenji to attend."

"Of course, tell me what day it is and I'll have him ready. Will you come to pick him up or do you want me to take him...?"

"It's not that. My mother...We would like you to come too."

Kagome was surprised and she didn't know what to think.

"You want me to come?"

"You are Kenji's mother, why not? And Rin has asked about you often. In fact I'm quite sure she will insist that you join us for supper every Wednesday."

Kagome crossed her arms; she needed to think about it. She missed her son dearly when she wasn't with him. They had never separated since Kenji was born and she realised that they had a very dependant relationship. It was good that the boy spent time with his father. However she was missing that part of his growth. The offer was very tempting. She looked at him but she wasn't really seeing him, he held her look. She felt he was telling the truth when he said he wouldn't harm her again. He had proved it.

T.B.C.


End file.
